Secrets
by suyinbeifong
Summary: When Toph and Sokka start to spend more time together, secrets start to spill...


**A/N: Tokka is like my literal OTP, and I've always wanted to write a fanfic about them growing closer. Anyways… enjoy!**

He never told anyone his deepest, darkest secrets.

Sokka considered himself an open book. Everyone knew almost everything that happened in his life. He kep almost nothing quiet around his friends. But, being around with Katara all of the time, made him realize something important… that he only saw Katara in his mother.

It was depressing for him to think that he forgot what his mother looked like. He had known her for the first nine years of his life. Seeing her every day, waking up and going to see that there was breakfast carefully prepared on the table. Hugging her and telling her goodbye, when he left to go wander the village and play soldier.

Sokka never would have guessed that the Fire Nation would take her life. The worst thing was, he never even got to say goodbye. His anger with the Fire Nation grew like an inferno that had just been lit, spreading into a wildfire. To the others, he was a joyful person, always ready to spring out a good laugh with his friends. Buried up inside, however, was hidden anger that was never shown.

Another thing infuriated him, though. It was his own father, Hakoda, never let him join the fight. Ever since he was a young boy, he would stand in defense of his home. When there were drilled practices for Fire Nation attacks, he would always take part in them. He knew all of the sequences of attack and defense, Water Tribe Style, and when the time came to fight, he had to stay closer to the village. Sokka knew his father meant well, to keep him protected, because he had already lost someone he loved dearly. That did not cover the fact that Sokka was fifteen years old now, and he was ready.

When he and Katara left with Aang that day, he knew that fighting was no longer child's play. This was war.

_Sokka saw Toph sitting on a cliff ledge, overlooking a body of water. The sunset reflected the water's natural clear beauty, like shimmering crystals floating on top. Walking over, he stopped only a couple of feet away from Toph, and said, "Come on, we need to talk."_

_Still annoyed from the events that happened earlier, Toph blew the black colored hanging hair from her face. Couldn't he see that she wanted to be alone? She agreed, however, and followed him to another cliff, farther away from camp._

"_So, let me guess, you brought me out here to tell me your sister is not as annoying as I make her out to be?"_

"_Nah, she's pretty much a pain," Sokka agreed, "She always has to be right about everything, she gets all bossy, and involved, and in your business…"_

"_Yeah, I don't know how you can deal with it."_

"_Actually, in a way, I rely on it," Sokka admitted to his friend. She listened closely to his words throughout their conversation._

"_I don't understand."_

"_When our mom died… that was the hardest time in my life. Our family was a mess. But, Katara, she had so much strength, she stepped up and took on so much responsibility. She helped fill the void that was left by our mom."_

_Usually, Toph only knew Sokka's comedic side of his personality, always having a joke to tell. Some were really funny, while ones were so bad, they were laughable. She realized that she never took her friend seriously, and listened to his true feelings before. It really was a shame that for as long she has been a part of Team Avatar, all she did was insult their feelings. Why would she care, she is Toph Beifong, greatest earthbender in the world._

"_I guess I never thought about that."_

"_I'm gonna tell you something crazy; I've never told anybody this before," his voice became more sincere and sorrowful than before, "But, honestly, I'm not sure I can remember what my mother looked like. It seems like, for all my life, Katara's been the one looking out for me. She's always been the one who's there. And now," he shut his eyes, picturing his mother in his mind, "when I try to remember my mom, Katara's is the only face I picture."_

_Hearing the words, Toph came to the conclusion that all Katara is trying to do is keep the four together. She has always managed to keep them together, even though their ups and downs. Toph knew that there was that one time that she didn't stay, and left, but Iroh convinced her to come back. 'It isn't the time, Toph,' the girl thought to herself in her mind._

_Toph finally spoke, "Sometimes, Katara does act motherly, but that's not always a bad thing. She's compassionate, and kind, and actually cares about me," she wiped the tears that covered the bottom of her eyes, "you know, the real me. That's more than my own mom."_

_Stopping to recollect her thoughts, Toph just realized that she told a huge part of her childhood to Sokka. Sokka was known to be a blabbermouth, in her opinion, at least. She could not let anyone know about this, not Aang, and definitely not Katara. She punched his arm and her voice came out more powerful than it usually is, "Don't tell her I said any of this!"_

'_Great that's going to be a bruise…' Sokka thought to himself, trying to rub away the pain in his left arm. Toph was still waiting for the answer from him._

"_Hey, my lips are sealed," Sokka affirmed to her. Toph's face went from a scowl to a more neutral expression._

Sokka made the exception for Toph. More and more often, they would tell each other secrets. Some were funny, and some were more on a serious topic. There was one she would never tell, though…

…was that she liked him.

**A/N: I know the first chapter was short, but I was kind of stuck between making this a one shot or a story. I know that this is from a scene in The Runaway, but I wanted to sort of add their thoughts into it. Reviews are appreciated, thanks guys!**


End file.
